mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Animation/Gallery
Scripts, etc. Amy Keating Rogers The Last Roundup signed script ob2kenobi.png Script excerpt This Day S2E26.jpg|A This Day Aria, Part 1 part of the script for A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, showing the early spelling of Princess Cadance's name. Magic Duel portion of original script.png|Part of the original script for Magic Duel, showing a cut line for Mayor Mare. Wonderbolts Academy script - original ending (part 1).jpg|An earlier part of an alternate ending for Wonderbolts Academy. Wonderbolts Academy script - original ending (part 2).jpg|A later part of an alternate ending for Wonderbolts Academy. Teddy Antonio KCaFO outline page 1 IntenseDebate.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 script excerpt.png|The beginning of the script for Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1. 401 script.jpg|A deleted gag involving how Pinkie Pie dealt with the Everfree Forest invasion in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1. Discord jokes.png Storyboards Season one Applebuck Season Boards by Sherann Johnson or Mike West My Little Pony Making a Storyboard.png|Example of animation in an official video My Little Pony Animation Call of the Cutie Call of the Cutie board sample by sibsy.jpg|Call of the Cutie storyboard by Sabrina Alberghetti A Bird in the Hoof A Bird in the Hoof board sample by sibsy.jpg|A Bird in the Hoof storyboard by Sabrina Alberghetti Season two Luna Eclipsed Leaked storyboard Derpy Hooves Rarity Luna Eclipsed.jpg|Luna Eclipsed storyboard by Jim Miller Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Boards by Cory Toomey and/or John Young Twilight and Rainbow Dash flying animatic promotional.png Twilight Sparkle nervous S4E1.png Princess Luna mad S4E1.png Princess Luna causes glass behind her to break S4E1.png Princess Luna raising the moon S4E1.png Princess Luna's moon moves to block out the sun S4E1.png Princess Luna creates an eclipse S4E1.png Twilight Sparkle in shock S4E1.png Princess Luna begins to transform S4E1.png Princess Luna partially covered in darkness S4E1.png Princess Luna completely covered in darkness S4E1.png Twilight Sparkle watching as Luna transforms S4E1.png Princess Luna during transformation S4E1.png Nightmare Moon silhouette S4E1.png Nightmare Moon opens eye S4E1.png Nightmare Moon evil grin S4E1.png Nightmare Moon lands on the ground S4E1.png Nightmare Moon Season 4 Sketch.png Twilight Sparkle frightened S4E1.png Flight to the Finish Boards by Steve Sanderson, Jocelan Thiessen, or Tim Packford Diamond Tiara your act is quite impressive S4E5.png Sweetie Belle surprised S4E5.png Apple Bloom thanks S04E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon talk to Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle S4E5.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walk toward Scootaloo S4E5.png Silver Spoon talks to Scootaloo S4E5.png Scootaloo questioning Silver Spoon S4E5.png Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara Season 4 sketch (seen at Comic Con 2013).jpg Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon hoofbump S4E5.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon smirk S4E5.png Diamond Tiara And Silver Spoon teasing Scootaloo S4E5.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon make fun of the flightless Scootaloo S4E5.png Scootaloo sad S4E5.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle stand up for Scootaloo S4E5.png Scootaloo self-conscious about her wings S4E5.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon bullying Scootaloo S4E5.png Scootaloo so what if my wings can't get me off the ground S4E5.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon insulting Scootaloo in front of her friends S4E5.png Silver Spoon making fun of Scootaloo's inability to fly S4E5.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle angry S4E5.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon begin their exit S4E5.png Diamond Tiara makes one last insult S4E5.png Scootaloo sad face S4E5.png Power Ponies Boards by Mike West and/or Steve Garcia Spike waking up S4E6.png Spike looks around S4E6.png Spike looks down on Maretropolis from roof S4E6.png View of Maretropolis from the roof S4E6.png Spike turns around after hearing Applejack's voice S4E6.png Main six as the Power Ponies S4E6.png Twilight Sparkle inspects her costume S4E6.png Pinkie Pie in her costume S4E6.png Rainbow Dash in costume S4E6.png Rarity in costume S4E6.png Applejack as Mistress Marevelous S4E6.png Fluttershy steps out from behind Applejack S4E6.png Spike in shock S4E6.png Spike ducks from explosion below S4E6.png Power Ponies overhead shot of the scene below S4E6.png Villain stepping out from the wreckage S4E6.png The Mane-iac coming out of the smoke S4E6.png The Mane-iac challenging the Power Ponies S4E6.png Villain fully reveals herself to the Power Ponies S4E6.png Power Ponies Season 4 Sketch.png Pinkie Apple Pie Boards by Emmett Hall (first half) Apple Family and Pinkie Pie begin their song S4E9.png Applejack we travel the road of generations S4E9.png Apple falls out of the wagon S4E9.png The seed grows into an apple tree S4E9.png Pinkie Pie eating an apple from the tree S4E9.png Applejack we sing our song 'cross the pony nation S4E9.png Applejack moves her hoof across the landscape S4E9.png Applejack holding a map of Equestria S4E9.png Apple Bloom, Applejack, and Big McIntosh singing S4E9.png Apple Bloom, Applejack, and Big McIntosh we're apples forever, apples together S4E9.png Pinkie Pie enjoying the ride S4E9.png Apple Bloom, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie smile S4E9.png Apple Family getting rained on S4E9.png Apple Bloom and Applejack shield Pinkie Pie from rain S4E9.png Apple Bloom and Applejack hold umbrellas in the shape of an apple core S4E9.png Apple Bloom there's no place that I'd rather be S4E9.png Apple Bloom ...than traveling with my family S4E9.png Apple Bloom singing S4E9.png Apple Family traveling across the land S4E9.png Big Mac pushing through heavy winds S4E9.png Apple Family no matter what comes we will face the weather S4E9.png Apple Bloom and Applejack smile S4E9.png The sun takes the shape of an apple core S4E9.png Apple Family and Pinkie Pie as pirates S4E9.png Pinkie Pie pirate sidecick S4E9.png Granny Smith and Pinkie Pie reflections in water S4E9.png Granny Smith you're always welcome with your Apple kin S4E9.png Apple Family give the spotlight to Pinkie Pie S4E9.png Pinkie Pie big smile S4E9.png Pinkie Pie group hug S4E9.png Pinkie Pie you're more kind than the color pink S4E9.png Pinkie Pie or balloons flying... S4E9.png Pinkie Pie ...over my favorite drink S4E9.png Pinkie Pie hugs the Apple Family S4E9.png Pinkie Pie pretending to swim in the air S4E9.png Pinkie Pie as we party across this land S4E9.png Pinkie Pie is an apple forever, an apple together S4E9.png Apple Family and Pinkie Pie Season 4 Sketch.png|Pinkie Apple Pie storyboard by Emmett Hall Apple Family and Pinkie Pie singing together S4E9.png Apple Family and Pinkie Pie traveling together S4E9.png Apple Family and Pinkie Pie head off toward the horizon S4E9.png Season five The Cutie Map - Part 1 Boards by Cory Toomey and/or Katrina Hadley S5 animatic 01 Twilight and friends in their new castle.png S5 animatic 02 Spike sleeping in his throne.png S5 animatic 03 Pinkie sits in her chair.png S5 animatic 04 Rainbow Dash in her chair.png S5 animatic 05 Twilight Sparkle "Let's go through this one more time".png S5 animatic 06 Rainbow Dash "We've been over this like a million times, Twilight".png S5 animatic 07 Rainbow Dash going over the events of the Season 4 finale.png S5 animatic 08 "We found all six keys, defeated Tirek, and got this sweet castle".png S5 animatic 09 Twilight questions why everything happened the way it did.png S5 animatic 10 Applejack walks over to her chair.png S5 animatic 11 Applejack sits in her chair.png S5 animatic 12 Rarity climbs into her chair.png S5 animatic 13 Rarity sitting in her chair.png S5 animatic 14 Rarity happy about the new castle.png S5 animatic 15 Fluttershy sitting in her chair.png S5 animatic 16 Fluttershy agreeing with her friends.png S5 animatic 17 Spike still sleeping.png S5 animatic 18 Twilight gets out of her chair.png S5 animatic 19 Twilight walking around the room.png S5 animatic 20 Twilight "As a princess, I've been chosen to spread the magic of friendship across Equestria".png S5 animatic 21 Twilight "So why would the Tree of Harmony want us to stay in a castle in Equestria".png S5 animatic 22 Twilight jumps back into her throne.png S5 animatic 23 Twilight glaring at Spike.png S5 animatic 24 Close-up of Twilight's cutie mark.png S5 animatic 25 Twilight's cutie mark on her throne.png S5 animatic 26 All of the thrones glow.png S5 animatic 27 Another angle of the glowing thrones.png S5 animatic 28 Light shooting down from Twilight's throne.png S5 animatic 29 Light from all thrones hitting the center of the room.png S5 animatic 30 Applejack observing the strange phenomenon.png S5 animatic 31 The earth moving near Applejack's throne.png S5 animatic 32 The strange formation meeting in the center.png S5 animatic 33 Some sort of table rises from the formation.png S5 animatic 34 Spike begins to wake up.png S5 animatic 35 Spike notices what has happened around him.png S5 animatic 36 The table has a map of Equestria on it.png S5 animatic 37 Twilight's reaction to the map table.png S5 animatic 38 Twilight notices something about her cutie mark.png S5 animatic 39 Pinkie notices her cutie mark.png S5 animatic 40 Pinkie Pie laughs as Fluttershy notices her cutie mark.png S5 animatic 41 Cutie marks float into the air.png S5 animatic 42 Cutie marks near the ceiling.png S5 animatic 43 Cutie marks spin around.png S5 animatic 44 Cutie marks above Equestria.png S5 animatic 45 Cutie marks move toward a certain location.png S5 animatic 46 Cutie marks land in a location.png S5 animatic 47 Spike "This is incredible!".png S5 animatic 48 Spike "It's got all of Equestria and a whole bunch more!".png S5 animatic 49 Pinkie Pie sees the rock farm.png S5 animatic 50 Spike steps on the rock farm.png S5 animatic 51 Pinkie is sad because the rock farm was stepped on.png S5 animatic 52 Sad Pinkie.png S5 animatic 53 Pinkie hides her sadness.png S5 animatic 54 Spike gets levitated.png S5 animatic 55 Twilight "It seems like the map wants us to find out".png S5 animatic 56 "The tree, the chest, this castle, and now the map...".png S5 animatic 57 "How can we not follow it?!".png S5 animatic 58 Rainbow Dash "You know what...".png S5 animatic 59 "There's a ton of room for dangerous adventure on that route".png S5 animatic 60 "Count me in!".png S5 animatic 61 "Aww shoot...I reckon you're right".png S5 animatic 62 Pinkie "Well I was planning on organizing my baking sheets, but OK!".png S5 animatic 63 Rarity also agrees to tag along.png S5 animatic 64 Rarity and Pinkie seeking Fluttershy's approval.png S5 animatic 65 Rainbow Dash seeking Fluttershy's approval.png S5 animatic 66 "Um, maybe I'll just stay here with Spike".png S5 animatic 67 "Awesome! Me and Big Mac have a huge weekend ahead of us...".png S5 animatic 68 "...talking hoofball, trading hoofball cards, hoofball stats...".png S5 animatic 69 Fluttershy realizing what she is getting herself into.png S5 animatic 70 "On second thought, maybe I'd better go with them".png S5 animatic 71 Fluttershy looks to Rainbow Dash with a nervous smile.png S5 animatic 72 Twilight "Looks like it's time for a road trip!".png S5 animatic 73 Twilight and friends at their destination.png S5 animatic 74 The first glimpse of the town.png S5 animatic 75 Twilight "That's it! That's the place on the map!".png S5 animatic 76 Rarity "Right! Let's get down there and find a spa!".png S5 animatic 77 Twilight stops Rarity.png S5 animatic 78 Twilight "We shouldn't just walk right in, it could be dangerous!".png S5 animatic 79 Rainbow Dash approves of danger.png S5 animatic 80 Pinkie "Stay behind me everypony...".png S5 animatic 81 Pinkie "I'm on it!".png S5 animatic 82 Pinkie ready to face danger.png S5 animatic 83 Pinkie rolls down the hill.png S5 animatic 84 Pinkie rolling down the hill.png S5 animatic 85 Pinkie reaches the bottom.png S5 animatic 86 Pinkie signals for her friends to follow her.png S5 animatic 87 Pinkie under a rock.png S5 animatic 88 Pinkie moves to another rock.png S5 animatic 89 Pinkie under a boulder.png S5 animatic 90 Pinkie moves the boulder.png S5 animatic 91 Pinkie looks from behind the boulder.png S5 animatic 92 The rest catch up with Pinkie.png S5 animatic 93 The town up close.png S5 animatic 94 The townsponies.png S5 animatic 95 Rarity making a comment about the town's lack of architectural style.png S5 animatic 96 Fluttershy "It's lovely".png S5 animatic 97 Pinkie "I don't like it, I don't like it one bit".png S5 animatic 98 "Those smiles, they're just not right".png S5 animatic 99 The creepy smiles.png S5 animatic 100 The cutie marks are odd as well.png S5 animatic 101 Everypony in town is like this.png S5 animatic 102 Rainbow Dash "OK, that's weird".png Make New Friends but Keep Discord Boards by Nicole Wang and/or Sabrina Alberghetti EW animatic - The Grand Galloping Gala.png EW animatic - Twilight and Celestia hear fanfare.png EW animatic - Trumpet fanfare.png EW animatic - Announcing the Smooze!.png EW animatic - Discord and the Smooze arrive.png EW animatic - The Smooze in a top hat.png MLP Facebook page Smooze animatic.png EW animatic - The Smooze smiling.png EW animatic - Ponies gasp at the Smooze.png EW animatic - Princess Twilight and Celestia.png EW animatic - The Smooze's lack of etiquette.png EW animatic - Ponies mingling at the Gala.png EW animatic - Twilight addresses ponies.png EW animatic - Ponies in a panic.png EW animatic - Gala floor covered in slime.png EW animatic - Pinkie Pie hugging the Smooze.png EW animatic - Pinkie invites the Smooze to dance.png EW animatic - The Smooze mingles.png Slice of Life Boards by Jason Horychun and/or Katrina Hadley EW animatic - Cranky and Matilda's wedding.png EW animatic - Crowd of background ponies.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Boards by David Weibe S5E25 animatic - Presentation slide of Mane Six.png S5E25 animatic - Slide of Twilight's cutie mark.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight 'meet my friends'.png S5E25 animatic - Starlight Glimmer in the crowd.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight in surprise.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight peers into the crowd.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight's audience, right side.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight's audience, left side.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight nervously looking around.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight very nervous.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight shaking her head.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight sorting her cards.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight continues her speech.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight in presentation hall.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight and Spike land in Ponyville.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight 'she was gone'.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight 'worried what she could be up to'.png S5E25 animatic - Spike 'Nothing good, I bet'.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight 'forcing everypony in her village'.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight 'wasn't right'.png S5E25 animatic - Spike 'coming back for revenge'.png S5E25 animatic - Spike trying to calm Twilight.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight 'not really sure what I saw'.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight and Spike approach the castle.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight and Spike enter the castle.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight and Spike enter the throne room.png S5E25 animatic - Spike 'or it's totally true!'.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight and Spike spooked.png S5E25 animatic - Starlight in the throne room.png S5E25 animatic - Starlight lounging in Twilight's throne.png|LIKE A BOSS! Season six Buckball Season Episode 619 'Buckball Season' animatic - CONFORMED 2015-12-17.jpg Episode 619 animatic - Pinkie and Fluttershy.jpg Backgrounds Manehattan background.png|A piece of background art of Manehattan for The Cutie Mark Chronicles The Crystal empire stairs backround.png Canterlot curio shop alley S3E5.png|A Canterlot alley background from Magic Duel Canterlot curio shop S3E5.png|A Canterlot curio shop background from Magic Duel Trixieville promotional panorama S3E5.jpg|Trixieville from Magic Duel Wonderbolt Academy flying field.png|The Wonderbolt Academy flying field from Wonderbolts Academy Crystal Empire with stadium S03E12.jpg|A Crystal Empire background for Games Ponies Play. The stadium behind the castle in this picture is not present in The Crystal Empire - Part 1 or The Crystal Empire - Part 2. Abandoned Carousel Boutique S3E13.png|A Carousel Boutique exterior background for Magical Mystery Cure, the season three finale. Carousel Boutique rundown interior S3E13.jpg|A Carousel Boutique interior background for Magical Mystery Cure, the season three finale. Sweet Apple Acres dilapidated S3E13.png|A Sweet Apple Acres background for Magical Mystery Cure, the season three finale. Models Modifying Rarity in Bridle Gossip.png|Transforming a sketch Rarity Human Trixie (Early Version).jpg|Trixie as she appears in Boast Busters and Magic Duel. The other designs are for My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Spike dragon.jpg|Spike as he appears in Luna Eclipsed and Dragon Quest. Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Twilight Star Swirl.jpg|Twilight Sparkle as she appears in Luna Eclipsed and Dragon Quest. Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Pinkie Pie chicken.jpg|Pinkie Pie as she appears in Luna Eclipsed. Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Rainbow Dash Shadowbolt.jpg|Rainbow Dash as she appears in Luna Eclipsed. Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Applejack scarecrow.jpg|Applejack as she appears in Luna Eclipsed. Fluttershy bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Fluttershy as she appears in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Rarity bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Rarity as she appears in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Pinkie Pie bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Pinkie Pie as she appears in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Twilight bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Twilight Sparkle as she appears in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Trixie with Alicorn Amulet turnaround.jpg|Trixie as she appears in Magic Duel. Princess Twilight EW preview.jpg|Twilight Sparkle as she appears in the third act of Magical Mystery Cure. Sketches All sketches My Little Pony.png|Pictures with different postures of ponies Sabrina Alberghetti August 2011 pony sketches.jpg|Sketches by Sabrina Alberghetti Other DJ's revised locker.jpg|An alternate version of the locker in "Music to My Ears". Category:Galleries Category:Production